Tis The Season To Be Lonely
by Camunki
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's breakup means that Kurt has to spend the holidays alone. Fed up with his all too happy family, he takes a walk, only to run into one Dave Karofsky. But why is Dave all alone in a park the day after Christmas? Kurtofsky, Slash, Rated T


**Title****:** 'Tis the Season to be Lonely

**Pairing:** Kurtofsky

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or any of the characters involved. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

**Summary: **Kurt and Blaine's breakup means that Kurt has to suffer through the holidays on his own, surrounded by his overly happy family. Fed up with the overwhelming joy, he takes a walk, only to run into one Dave Karofsky. But why is Dave all alone in a park the day after Christmas?

**Notes: **Filling some Christmas prompts here, so thank you to the anons and to bt-may, who supplied them! :D

* * *

><p><strong>'Tis the Season to be Lonely<strong>

This holiday was supposed to be fabulous. Just over two weeks to go, and it was the first time ever he'd not been single for Christmas. He and Blaine had even exchanged presents, and though Kurt had to admit he'd initially been a little disappointed with the ring Blaine had made for him, he'd quickly decided it was the most adorable present he'd ever received.

His gift of…had also been met with Blaine's never-ending enthusiasm, and all was warm and fuzzy and perfect.

"New scarf? Very nice – whose is it?"

"Brooks Brothers."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, the question evident. Blaine was short on funds so it must have been a present, but from whom?

The immediate shift in Blaine's expression gave it all away. There always was something shy and conflicted about Blaine whenever he talked about Sebastian, and when he was trying to _lie_ about Sebastian it was no different.

"Aunt." He said, seemingly blasé, but Kurt knew better. "Dropped it off last night."

"I thought you went out with the Warblers last night." Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously and without him even noticing. Blaine began to look even more uncomfortable. He was a terrible liar.

"Well, I wasn't there when she dropped it off." He explained, and the two of them feel silent for a minute or two, Kurt regarding Blaine coldly and trying to decide what to say.

"Tell me the truth." Kurt eventually spoke, "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"

A beat, then Blaine nodded slowly.

"It's not what you think."

"Don't presume to tell me what I think, Blaine!" He paused to take a deep breath, already feeling the tears stinging at the edge of his eyes. "What I _think_ is that Sebastian gave you a present worth more money than _mine,_ because you wouldn't accept me spending a lot on you."

_And scarves are my thing,_ Kurt thought, but he didn't want to sound petty.

"It wasn't like that! Kurt, I-"

"Did you get him one?" Kurt snapped, and Blaine winced. Oh, God, he _did._ "What did you…actually, I don't want to know what it was. Just… Blaine, I think we need a break."

Blaine gave him that look, the same one he gave in the auditorium that day. He was sorry, Kurt knew that. But that just made him realize that Blaine had something to be sorry _for._ And, god, he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't watch his boyfriend slowly being taken from under him. It hurt too much.

Better to step away before the inevitable explosion.

It wasn't permanent. They talked about it for a long time, and it was just until Blaine sorted himself out, figured out what his feelings were. Of course, he was bound to choose Kurt, forget about Sebastian and come groveling at his door by Christmas Eve.

At least, Kurt had hoped. Come Christmas, there had been no groveling. Heck, there hadn't been any contact at all – it was as if Blaine had disappeared off the face of the earth. And Kurt was left alone, so angry and upset and no one to vent to. After all, it was _Christmas,_ who would want to listen to him cry about how his boyfriend had blatantly fallen for another, cuter guy who had lived in France and was all cool and rich and a _bad boy._ Ugh. Burt and Carole were happy as ever and Finn was acting like a five year old at…well, _Christmas. _

Even worse was Rachel who, given that her family didn't actually celebrate Christmas, was spending Boxing Day with them. And of course, her and Finn were being all cute and coupley with no regard to the fact that Kurt was pining for love and all alone.

Kurt had had enough. He stormed to his room and threw on his warmest clothes, before grabbing a satchel and heading for the door. On the stairs, he pulled on a pair of snow boots his dad had forced on him. They were fairly hideous, but Kurt did admit they were practical, and there was no way he was damaging his very expensive skinnies or his favorite Doc Marten boots for the sake of looking good, especially since he wasn't going to see anyone he knew. After all, who wouldn't be spending time with their family the day after Christmas?

"Hey, Kurt." Finn beamed at him from the clutches of Rachel, as he walked past the living room, "Going to the North Pole?"

"Just for a walk." Kurt corrected him, a little harshly. "Tell dad I've gone out and not to worry, I just need some fresh air." Finn nodded, looking a little bemused. Of course, he had no idea Kurt was mad at him. Not that Kurt really had a reason to be mad at him, other than the fact that he was happy while Kurt wanted to kick things.

The cold air was almost painful as it hit him. Thank god he owned more winterear than your average Eskimo. He stuffed his gloved hands into his fabulous scarf/hat/mittens combination, and blinked into the brightness around him. Even Lima was pretty in the snow. Nothing like New York or Paris in snowfall, but pretty enough.

But now he was out here, he didn't know what he was doing. Where was he supposed to go? All of his friends would be with their families, having fun and being

There was a park about a ten-minute walk from there. It would be a gorgeous sight, at least. Kurt pulled out his iPod, flicked it up to full blast and stuffed his hands in his three-in-one scarf as he marched up the road, suddenly thankful for the ugly boots, preventing him from slipping on the snow.

When he got to the parking lot close to the snow covered park, he was surprised to see the car park full of cars and quite a few people wondering around. He wondered who they could be, dog walkers, maybe? Even on the holidays Kurt supposed dogs needed walking. Without another thought, he strolled toward the wide white space of snow colored grass.

He'd been right, it was beautiful here, and that was almost enough to lift his bad mood. Well, until he suddenly apprehended why there were so many people around: the lake had been turned into an ice-rink. Families swarmed around it, kids of all ages with their parents, not even to mention plenty of couples holding each other as they skated.

Just _brilliant. _

Everyone looked so happy it made Kurt want to cry. It wasn't fair, why should he be miserable when everyone else was out enjoying themselves? Just because he'd decided to break up with his stupid boyfriend. Maybe he'd made a mistake, maybe he should call Blai- _no._ No, he needed to face the fact that he and Blaine were clearly over. He was probably just going to be alone forever. He should just buy a bunch of cats and get it over with. Might as well go the whole hog and just become Mr. Ryerson.

God, he was pathetic. Getting all depressed over a boy? He wasn't supposed to be this guy; he was _Kurt Hummel._ He didn't need a guy in his life to be happy. He was fine alone, he'd spent seventeen years of his life alone, after all. Maybe that should be his new year's resolution: no more wasting time mooning over guys. This year was all about him, just him. He would just make sure he was too busy to be lonely, he decided, with a resentful glare at the ice skaters.

And then he saw him. Probably the only person over the age of 12 actually just skating on his own, hands shoved in his pockets, which Kurt was sure was dangerous.

Dave Karofsky.

Why was Dave out here on his own?

Kurt knew he should just walk away and leave Dave well enough alone. He hadn't seen Dave in months, not since Scandals, where he'd smiled and laughed and Kurt had wondered for a few seconds if he even knew Dave at all. But…but he was curious. Even as he was standing alone whilst his family was all at home, he couldn't understand why someone else would be on their own the day after Christmas.

So before he even knew what he was doing, he was walking over to the lake, pushing past a couple in love, and standing by the edge where he knew Dave could see him. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Dave noticed him, his eyes going wide as Kurt waved him over. He looked behind him to check that Kurt was waving at him, before slowly skating to the edge of the pond, looking a little worried.

"I swear, your clothes are getting weirder, Kurt." was the first thing he said, a small smile passing over his features.

"I'll have you know this is the height of fashion." Kurt assumed he was talking about the interesting invention on his head; a hat/scarf/glove combination that had fascinated Kurt with both its abnormality and its expediency.

"Really." Dave raised an eyebrow, and surveyed it a moment before shrugging. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home with your family, snuggling by the fire and shit?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Dave's features tightened, "I don't really want to be there at the moment."

"Why not?" Kurt resisted making a joke or a snide remark; Dave's expression was crumpled with pain. There was silence, until Dave sighed and stepped off the ice. He stumbled over to a nearby bench and slipped off his shoes, pulling some trainers out of his big bag and shoving his feet into them. Once he was done, he stood and started walking to a clearer part of the field.

"I came out. During Christmas dinner." he said, as soon as they were mostly alone.

Kurt had to hold back a gasp. Not just because of Dave's words, but because of the implications too. If Dave was here, did that mean his dad had kicked him out?

"Was it bad?" he asked quietly, nervously.

"It was horrible. My Aunt started crying, and then my Uncle started telling my dad it was all okay, that he knew some _camps_ that cured 'that sort of thing'. And then my dad went crazy at him and started yelling and…Jesus, it was mayhem."

"But your dad…he was okay with it?"

"Didn't get a chance to talk with him, but I think he's trying to be cool about it." He sighed and rubbed his temple, "He keeps defending me against Uncle Rob anyway, not that that's helping. It hasn't stopped, they've been at it ever since. I just…I had to get out of there. But I didn't want to just bail, you know? I mean, I didn't really want to be alone."

Kurt nodded, understanding. Just because he was alone, didn't mean he _wanted_ to be.

"I asked my cousin to come with me. We've always been so close, and I thought…if anyone was going to understand, if anyone was going to still like me even though…"

Dave cleared his throat, eyes slowly turning more and more red. "He wouldn't come with me." A bitter laugh escaped him, "He thinks I'm fucking diseased or something. So I came here alone. I kept thinking he'd turn up or something, but…" he trailed off, and Kurt had to blink away the tears forming at the sides of his eyes. Damn, he cried far too easily.

Dave's hands were white around the straps of his bag, and Kurt leaned over to pat his back tentatively.

"You want to hang out with me?"

Dave shot him a confused look, "You aren't here with your family?" Kurt shook his head.

"Long story." He waved a hand, "I'd say we can go skating but I don't have any skates."

"Uh, I have a spare pair that might fit?"

"You have a spare? Oh, awesome, I –" he broke off with sudden realization. "You brought skates for your cousin." His voice came out choked, and Dave nodded sadly. Well, _that_ was depressing.

"What size are you?" Dave asked, changing the subject.

"Twelve."

"Big." Dave said, and then immediately choked on air as Kurt let out an amused chuckle. "I didn't mean…I just…wasn't expecting…" he cleared his throat, "They should fit, yeah. You want to go back there?" he nodded toward the big lake, and Kurt pulled a face. Dave caught the sour glare at the swarms of families on the lake, and smiled knowingly.

"There's a couple smaller ponds a little way into the park." he suggested, "we could go there instead, if you want to stay away from that." He waved at the menagerie of people, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

They walked a little while in contented silence. Dave eventually led him to a smaller pond, where a couple was just leaving, laughing merrily and making Kurt want to hurl things at them. Dave sat down on a log, and passed Kurt the skates and some socks. Kurt eyed the dirty log before sitting down with a wrinkle of the nose. Then, Dave watched him put on the skates as he slipped his own back on and did the laces. Kurt took a little longer, trying to fix them tight enough. They were a little loose, but the thick socks make them suitably snug.

"Ready?" Dave asked, and Kurt nodded, standing. He wobbled over to the edge of the lake and stared at it with trepidation, as Dave seemed to hop on without any effort. Dave noticed his anxiety and offered an arm, which Kurt took hesitantly, sliding slowly onto the ice. When he was on, he let go and tried to move, but immediately began to do the splits, and lurched at Dave, securing his arm in a vice-like grip.

"When was the last time you skated?" Dave's voice was full of amusement, and Kurt would have probably punched him in the arm if he were violently inclined. Or, for that matter, if he were able to reach without letting go.

"Not since I was a kid. But I can roller skate, what's the difference?" He took a deep breath and released Dave's arm, standing very, very still.

"Uh, one's on a blade and the other's on wheels? Plus, you know, _ice."_

"Oh, very funny!" Kurt tried to start moving again but let out a squeal as he lost his balance. His arms flailed in midair, looking for something to grab hold of, but there was nothing but air, and he began to topple over.

Two thick arms caught him around the waist and steadied him. "Whoa there!" Dave gave a grin, pulling him up. Kurt blinked up at him in surprise, his mouth open in a small_ o. _

"I…thanks." He stammered out. Dave went to let go, but Kurt stopped him. "Please. Um, I don't want to fall." It was a terrible excuse, and both of them knew it. Kurt rather liked the strong hands around him, actually. He felt…_safe,_ and there was a word he'd hesitated to associate with Dave before. And warm, and wanted.

"Here." Dave let go of his waist for a moment and looped his arm through Kurt's. "Look, it's really easy." He started to skate forward, and Kurt made a surprised noise before moving forward with him. "It isn't _that_ different from roller skating, I guess. Only it's a lot colder when you fall." Kurt tried to copy Dave's movements, finding it a lot easier than he thought. Honestly, he could have done this without Dave's help but he quite liked leaning on the bigger boy. It was a rush, skating _with_ someone.

Kurt had no idea how long they skated like that, only that it was long enough that his stomach and face hurt from laughing and that his nose was definitely red. Dave eventually made him skate on his own, howling with laughter as Kurt fell off the pond at one point and couldn't get up, so ended up sliding back onto the ice on his ass. Kurt was far more amused than he'd admit, yelling at Dave until he pulled him back onto his feet.

When he was sure he was going to be bruised all over, he maneuvered himself onto a bank and plonked himself down on the log. Dave joined him a moment later, smiling and red faced.

"That was the most fun I've had in weeks." Kurt admitted, leaning on Dave's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem at all." Dave laughed, "Definitely beat hiding in my room as my aunt mutters about _homosexuals."_ he put on a high-pitched voice.

Kurt felt his heart sank in his chest. It was all good and well now, having fun with Dave, but his dad was going to start worrying if he didn't come back soon, and to do that he'd have to leave Dave alone here.

Unless... "Come back with me for the day." Kurt said softly.

Dave choked on air, a mix between a laugh and a cough, "What? To your house?" He was clearly joking, but caught sight of Kurt's serious expression and his face dropped.

"Yes. We can watch a movie or something. Beats going home, right?" Kurt gave a small shrug.

Dave's entire body language shifted. He scratched the back of his head with his hand and his shoulder slumped like he was guilty. "I can't. Your dad…"

Kurt cut him off, "It'll be okay, I'll talk to him." He reassured Dave. His dad would understand. Probably. Maybe.

"Kurt, I don't want to impose…"

"Oh, don't give me that. My dad is all cuddly with my stepmom and Finn and Rachel are practically doing it in the living room. It's sickening; I'm like a fifth wheel or something." He pulled a face and Dave gave a very small smile.

"You're sure?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sure. Come on, let's go warm up."

Dave wasn't sure about the rest of him, but his cheeks were definitely warm enough already.

* * *

><p>When they walked in, Finn asked, "What's he doing here?" rudely, but without malice. Kurt knew that the two of them had reconciled at some point, so he wasn't too worried about his reaction, but he needed him to stay calm in order to not get his dad worked up.<p>

"We ran into each other when I was out." Kurt explained, "His family had a big fight, so I invited him over." Rachel opened her mouth to complain, but Kurt cut her off, "He has nowhere else to go." Her mouth snapped shut and stayed that way; she glanced between Kurt and Dave, narrowed her eyes and shook her head, but said nothing else. Finn offered nothing but a shrug.

Kurt marched forward into the kitchen, where Carole was attempting to show Burt how to glaze gammon. As soon as he saw Dave, his body stiffened and his face took on that _look, _that stern, quietly seething expression, with just a hint of curiosity.

"Dad, before you say anything–"

"Get out of my house." Burt's tone was full of finality, so much so that Dave actually found himself moving towards the door, before Kurt grabbed his arm.

"_Dad!_ I invited him!" he said sharply, his face set.

"You better have had a pretty good reason."

"He can't go home right now, Dad." A softer tone, "I said he could come over for a few hours until things have calmed down a bit."

"Calmed down?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but suddenly felt Dave's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." he said softly, and then drew a deep breath. "Mr. Hummel, I…I owe you an apology." His eyes settled on the ground, and Kurt could tell how terrifying this was for him. "I told Kurt I was sorry, but I never…I never explained myself, and I know Kurt never told you either."

Burt raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. Carole looked concerned, loosening her grip on her husband's arm.

"I'm gay." Dave said, as if it was nothing. As if it hadn't taken him almost a year just to be able to say it without hesitation. "I came out to my family yesterday, and they're arguing about it, and that's the reason I don't want to go home right now."

Burt still said nothing, as if he knew Dave wasn't finished. "I know it's not an excuse. Nothing can make up for…for what I did to Kurt. All I want is peace, that's it. You…you don't owe me anything, so go ahead and tell me to leave."

Dave ducked his head and waited for the inevitable yelling. He was used to it by now, there had been nothing but yelling since yesterday, and his dad wasn't even the type to yell.

"He apologized to you?" Burt demanded. Kurt looked up, surprised. He'd been expecting his dad to shout at Dave too.

"Yes."

"And you accepted it? You think he meant it?"

"I know he did." Kurt's tone was certain.

"And you feel completely safe around him?"

"Yes." No hesitation, no resistance. Burt stared at his son for a few moments, and then let out a small sigh.

"Then he can stay."

Dave felt his body jerk in shock. "Really?"

"Stay as long as you like, kid. I trust my son, so I'm going to cut you a break. But know this," his voice dropped dangerously, "You step out of line, you're out. And I have my eye on you." Dave nodded quickly.

"Come on, let's go find the happy couple and see what they're watching." Kurt practically dragged Dave out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Oh, _ew."_ Rachel and Finn were practically _glued _together at the mouth. Rachel heard Kurt and sat up with an audible squeal of surprise.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt muttered to Dave, sending a glare at the guilty looking couple. "If I stay in this house I think I might catch the straight." His eyes lit up suddenly, "Hey, let's make a snowman!"

"Are you serious?"

"It's either that or I throw eggnog at Rachel, and she's already had enough egg in her hair for one vegan."

"I'm going to pretend I understand that and agree." Kurt smiled and grabbed Dave's hand, heading for the pile of winter wear by the door. Finn and Rachel barely looked up.

* * *

><p>It took half an hour to make. Dave and Kurt stood in front of the pile of snow and tried to resist the temptation to kick it.<p>

"It looks like a Dalek." Dave commented dryly. Kurt tipped his head to the side and scrunched up his nose.

"It does _not._" he replied, and then gave a sigh, "Okay, a little. Maybe if you'd put the arms where I _told_ you to…"

"Maybe if you'd let me put the scarf on it!"

"This scarf costs more than your entire wardrobe!" Kurt snapped. "Neanderthal." And then he winced and started shaking his hands.

"You alright?" Dave asked when he started bouncing as if he were in pain.

"No, I think I've got frostbite." Kurt snapped back cattily. Dave rolled his eyes as Kurt pulled off his gloves, frantically rubbing his hands together. "Probably should have waited longer before coming back out." His eyes flicked down to Dave's hands, "Trade gloves with me! Yours are waterproof."

"Oh, now you want the Neanderthal's help, huh?" Dave raised an eyebrow and put on a smug smile. "Well, maybe I'll just keep my gloves to myself and let your fingers fall off."

"Jerk." Kurt muttered, and then made a swipe for Dave's hand. He wasn't fast enough, and Dave caught his fingers skillfully. Then he smiled and slipped Kurt's hand into his glove, squeezing it past the stretching fabric. Thankfully, the gloves were too big, so Kurt just about fitted in there too.

"How are your hands so warm?" Kurt murmured, flexing his fingers against Dave's.

Dave just shrugged, "I'm always warm. Got good insulation." he joked, and Kurt raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, suddenly meeting Dave's eyes. There was an intensity there he recognized. It was the same look Rachel and Finn were sharing all too often this morning. It was the exact reason he'd bailed today.

Gently, Dave guided Kurt's hand down to his lips, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss against his palm. Kurt shivered for an entirely different reason now, itching to move closer to the warm body.

Dave eventually brought Kurt's hand down again and linked their fingers together. The two of them stared at each other in a tentative silence, until Kurt finally decided to take the plunge and lean forward, tilting his head up until he was so close to Dave that his breath was warm against Kurt's lips.

He let Dave close the gap, pressing gently against him. His lips were as warm as his hands, surprisingly soft but still slightly drier than usual because of the weather. He tasted like nutmeg. A moment later, Dave pulled away with a small gasp, as if he was surprised at himself. Kurt stared at him with matching wide eyes, before looking down with a smile.

"We should…we should go back inside." Kurt said, quietly. "Before I freeze. Plus, my dad's probably spying on us from the window."

* * *

><p>Burt had eyed them skeptically when Kurt had told him he was taking Dave upstairs to get clothes to replace their wet ones, but it really was as innocent as it sounded. Finn gave him permission to raid his wardrobe, so Kurt had rooted through it disapprovingly, occasionally throwing clothes at Dave.<p>

Dave got changed in Kurt's bathroom, nervously staring at the ridiculous amounts of product Kurt had in there. When he walked back into his room, Kurt was sat at his vanity in a whole new outfit, spraying his hair and trying to style it back into place. Dave stood there awkwardly until Kurt told him to sit on the bed.

They sat in silence for a little while, Dave musing over why he was even here. Was he supposed to make something out of it? Didn't Kurt have a boyfriend? A sudden rush of nerves hit him – was this really inappropriate?

"Uh, Kurt? This is…would your boyfriend be okay with this?" he asked nervously. He needed to know what this was.

"You think I'd be alone today if I had a boyfriend?" Kurt chuckled, slightly bitter, "I broke it off with Blaine." he admitted, "I think he was cheating on me. And if he wasn't, he _wanted_ to." Dave's expression tightened, and Kurt immediately realized what he said. "I didn't mean…that wasn't why I…" _Why I kissed you. _

"Then why did you?"

Kurt considered that. With Blaine, it had always been easy. It had always been right. As soon as he realized Blaine liked him back, there was no hesitation, no thought because Blaine was perfect, and they were perfect together. Blaine was straightforward and simplistic and there was no reason for them not to be together.

Dave was complicated. More than their history, there was everything about them, how they were so different. How Dave was still in the closet. How Kurt's dad felt about him. By all accounts, there was no reason he should want to be with Dave, none at all.

But he did. He wanted to feel Dave's hand in his again, he wanted to taste those lips again, he wanted to know what it would be like to press himself against Dave's muscled body. More than that, he wanted to talk to Dave, to find out what he was interested in, to hear him talk about sports and things Kurt didn't understand and to lecture him on fashion and musicals. He didn't exactly know why, it seemed equal parts attraction and curiosity.

"I don't know." he answered eventually. "Why did you…back then? In the locker room?"

"I don't know." Dave echoed, but Kurt had a feeling that wasn't the truth. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Dave shrugged. "What do _you_ want to talk about? Other than that."

Kurt gave a sly smile, cocking his head to the side. "We don't have to talk at all."

"You're teasing me." Dave sounded almost upset by that. Perhaps a little offended. But that eased when Kurt offered a cheeky smile.

"Maybe." he confessed. "What _do_ you want to do? Dad's not going to let us stay up here very long before he barges in."

"There's one thing I want to do." Dave murmured, and Kurt quirked an eyebrow. Dave could swear he was pouting.

"Well?" God, he was beautiful like that. Eyes wide and innocent, with a sneaky little smirk, just enough to reveal his true colors.

Dave surged forward at the same time as Kurt did, catching his lips. Kurt toppled into him, Dave's arms circling his back as Kurt pushed up against him, their chests pressed together. Kurt tugged at Dave's hair, moving forward until his legs were stretched uncomfortably. Breaking apart for a moment, he used Dave's shoulders for support as he shifted his knee between Dave's, then a little bolder, pushed Dave down so his back was against the bed and Kurt was straddling his hips. Dave had never seen something so hot in real life. Kurt was making sounds Dave couldn't have even imagined, little _hm_sand _oh_s and heavy gasps through the mouth and nose. Relaxing a little, Dave let his lips fall open and was surprised to feel Kurt's tongue probing between them. It felt amazing, just to hold Kurt, to touch him, to taste him and feel their connection and –

And that was the moment Burt chose to walk in.

Dave had never moved so fast in his life, not even whilst playing football. It was impressive, actually, since Kurt was actually pinning him to the bed, but he was on his feet in a split second.

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked, his voice deliciously hoarse. Dave couldn't help but notice he was standing a little bow-legged.

Burt glanced between them, genuinely speechless. "This isn't…I…" Dave stammered, but quickly gave up, his face red.

"Downstairs, both of you." Burt demanded, and the two boys almost sprinted down. Dave was suddenly glad that Finn was so tall because it meant his jeans were loose, but Kurt, still bright red, was looking uncomfortable. He mouthed _sorry_ at Dave as the two of them walked back into the living room, looking guiltier than ever.

Dave watched as Burt came in, waiting to be kicked out of the house, but Burt simply walked back into the kitchen, where Carole was peeking her head out, looking curious. Kurt shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa, and Dave followed him.

Neither Rachel nor Finn commented when Kurt curled into Dave's side, leaning his head on his shoulder. Dave's arm seemed to automatically loop around Kurt's neck and his fingers traced a lock of hair around Kurt's ear. Kurt moved into the touch, smiling contently.

Later, Dave would have to go home and face his family, would have to answer the awkward questions. But when _now_ consisted of Kurt warm against him, later seemed so very insignificant.


End file.
